Misconceptions
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Trish/Ron/Jericho. Trish Stratus wants nothing more then a child of her own and its hurt to find that may not happen, she knows that the clock is ticking. M for sexual content..Read and review please.


**My 50th fic, really like this one. Its my longest oneshot to date. i treid to zoom in on both sides of her concinous in this...keep in mind i am not a doctor nor do i live in Toronto to know street names. Hopefully you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoied writing it. Again, special shot out to Christina, this is your pairing lol... Read and review please ya'll!**

Running her fingertip along the bottom of the framed degree on the wall. "Doctor Johnson." She read aloud trailing her finger over the signature. Normally the name would make her laugh seeing what kind of doctor he was but being in this situation she could barley smile at all anymore let alone laugh.

Her and Ron had been trying for almost two years now. She left wrestling so that she could start a family and watch it grow, but they just couldn't seem to get pregnant. They'd tried everything, from different positions to watching her menstrual calendar for best days to conceive, they even tried all kinds of fertility drugs and still no bouncing baby. Trish laid her face in her hands and cried, something she did a lot lately. She regretted waiting to have a child till now, she knew that her biological clock was ticking and she also knew that this specialist was her last hope.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Stratus." The doctor said making his way into the room closing the door behind him, holding her file in his hand.

Trish hoped that file had all the answers because for as long as she could remember all she wanted was a wedding and family. She had her fairytale wedding, thus starting a family and now it was time for the children…but they didn't want to come.

"Well Mrs. Stratus I have some good news for you…" He started, a smile now forming on the blonde's lips.

"Really?" She inquired, taking a seat across from him as he sat to his desk.

"I've looked over the test's we did and your x-rays and I can't find a single thing wrong with your uterus, you can have children."

Trish breathed a sigh of relief, the worry leaving her body instantly. She had been so scared that her years in the ring and injury's might have damaged her internally but now she had hope again. She looked up at the doctor and the look of worry on his face unsettled her once more. "What is it?" She asked, knowing that something was terribly wrong.

"I'm afraid it's Ron," Dr. Johnson began. "I thought at first that it was low sperm count but after reviewing his tests…."

"What what is it?" She stammered. "Isn't there something you can do?" Her heart was breaking; she thought it was a miracle when the doctor told her she was fine. But now her world was crashing down around her when she found out that Ron was the problem.

"I wish there was something I could do, if it was just a low count he could were boxers instead of briefs or numerous other things but I'm afraid its much worse."

"What is it?" Trish questioned tears beginning to flood her eyes.

"I'm afraid that he's sterile."

There it was, the horrible truth. She would never be having children. "I'm sorry," The doctor's voice echoed.

"So am I." She said grabbing her purse and fleeing from his office. She didn't want to break down in there, she couldn't. Trish knew that she wouldn't be able to handle his hand on her shoulder and his voice and his words trying to console her. Nobody could console her, she wanted a child and now at 32 she would never have one.

She ran her fingers through her hair and rested her hand on the back of her neck. Looking up at the blue sky she questioned why god was doing this to her. It was all too much for her to bear and she felt as though she was going to faint. Taking a seat on the curb she found her head in her hands once more, and her body begin to shake as she emotionally crumbled.

Trembling her mind began to fight with her, she wished that Ron was there with her right now because if he was maybe she wouldn't be feeling the way she was. Maybe his strong arms around her would change things. If he were there, then maybe she wouldn't start to blame him for all this, and hold animosity towards her husband. In her mind this was god's way of punishing her and him for a wedding that never should have happened.

Her mind continued to wander; she knew that when she married Ron it was for stability. Marrying him, in her mind, was a guarantee of a family. He wasn't a crazy wrestler, he wasn't on the road and he could still support her and their future children. So maybe she wasn't head over heals in love with him, she thought that she could grow to love him.

The cell phone in her pocket began to vibrate, and if it hadn't of been irritating her she probably wouldn't have taken it out at all. Grasping it in her hands she scanned the area for somewhere or something to hurl it at, and it was then that she noticed the caller I.D. read Jericho.

"Hello?" She said answering it. Her hand began to shake around it and her voice began to break. She started to wonder if she made the right choice when she wrestled with her mind about opening her cell phone.

"Trish." His voice echoed. "You sound upset is something wrong?"

She could hear the concern in his voice and it warmed her to know that he genuinely cared for her. "Umm…I really don't want to talk about this Chris." Trish told him, the tears breaking through and her voice merely a background noise. She hated seeming weak like this, she didn't want to be viewed as helpless…but that's how she felt right now and her body couldn't help but show it.

"Where are you?" Chris questioned, his words quick and panic stricken. He couldn't bear to hear her hurt like this, and he knew that if it was this bad over the phone that she must be falling apart right now.

Trish looked up and read the signs around her. "I'm on the corner of fifth and park." She told him. "Why?"

"Don't move I'm on my way." He said, and with that he was gone. A dead line on the receiver.

Sighing she closed the phone, she didn't want him coming to rescue her like this, she needed to hold herself up but she couldn't say no…because, well he has already hung up. She sat there and jiggled her legs, the cool breeze too much for the light yoga pants and Stratusphere t-shirt that she was wearing. Watching all the cars drive past she rubbed her arms for warmth and tried to guess which way he would be coming.

It wasn't long until he pulled up, and she could only assume that he hadn't been that far away. Unless of course he had driven like a mad man from downtown Toronto somewhere, she almost chucked at the image of him speeding across town. He opened the door of the pick-up and made his way around the truck to see her. She watched his eyes move upward to read the buildings sign and then down at her.

"I'm not sick." She said, knowing what he must be thinking finding her crying outside of a medical building.

"Thank god." He said. She could see some of the worry melt off of him as she spoke. He took a seat beside her and wrapped his large arm around her shoulder. "So what is wrong?" Chris questioned.

His blue eyes stared down at her and she decided that it was no use lying to him. "Can we go somewhere else and talk about it?" She asked him. "I just really need to get out of here."

Chris smiled at her and took her hand to help her up off the cold floor. He could feel her shaking and took of his coat and wrapped her in it. Pulling her into a hug he rubbed her back in an attempt to steal the cold from her body. "Come on," He said with another smile. "Let's get you out of here."

Helping her into the truck Chris took Trish's hand to support her inside. She nodded at him a sign of her thanks and proceeded to turn her head to look out the window. As it rested there her mind began to race; it was only then that she thought that maybe she should tell her husband about all this before she spilled her personal life to a friend. But Ron was away on business and wouldn't be home for days, she knew that she couldn't wait that long to pour her heart out. And it wasn't like she could vent to Ron like she could to Chris, after all most of her anger was directed towards her husband.

Looking up at the sky she prayed that god would just allow her to have a baby. It was all she really wanted from the rest of her life…to be a mother and be loved fully and completely. She knew that Ron adored her, and now she hoped that maybe by some miracle she could have the only other thing she desired.

"So where do you want to go?" Jericho asked, breaking the silence at the first red light.

She shrugged. "I dunno." Trish said finally speaking to her friend. "Anywhere is fine."

He took a left at the next set of lights and Trish didn't know where he was heading, not that she cared. She was too deep in thought to care. Everything was fucked up and she wished that she had risked more in life and maybe then she wouldn't be in the predicament that she was in.

They pulled in a long driveway and she instantly knew where she was…Chris's house. He looked over at. "I didn't know where else private to go." He explained gauging her for her reaction. She nodded, not complaining that fans or anyone else wouldn't be able to bug her here.

Leading her inside he took her into the leaving room, offering her a drink before she took a seat on his sofa. He sat beside her and she could tell that he didn't know where to start or exactly what to say to her. Chris laid a hand on her arm and turned to look at her. "So what exactly is going on here?" He asked.

Trish looked up at him and before she could even say one word she collapsed against his chest. "I-I …I don't know what to do!" She sobbed.

Stroking the back of her head he gently cooed her like a child. "Shhhh." He whispered. "Everything is going to be fine, now tell me what happened."

"Me and Ron have been trying to have a baby and I've been seeing this specialist…" She told him, trying her best to now hold back the tears. "He thought that there was something wrong with me, and then today I found out that there wasn't…"

"Isn't that good news?" Chris asked, confused as to why her being healthy was such a bad thing.

"It isn't when you find out your husband's the problem. He's sterile." She blurted. "And all I want is a baby…" Trish sobbed against his chest again, wiping her teary eyes in his shoulder.

"There are always other things…you and Ron love each other, you could always adopt a baby…save it and make it your own."

"I just want my own baby." She cried pounding her fists against his chest.

Looking at Trish broken in his arms like this, Chris was sure that his heart would crack. She was an image of perfection and when she hurt she could easily break the hearts of others. Her face strewn in anguish, he felt helpless and didn't know what to do to console her. "I'm just so fucking mad." She screamed, allowing her emotions to flow freely. "Where's Ron right now? Working fucking working." She said continuing to yell at the top of her lungs. "I married him so he would always be there, I left wrestling so we could be a family…and…and…" Trish stuttered and out of the blue turned and grabbed Jericho planting a huge kiss on his lips.

Chris was shocked and leaned back as she poured her heart and soul into the kiss she was giving him. He didn't know what was wrong with him; he didn't know why he wasn't jumping at this opportunity. He struggled with his body's urges to climb on top of her and his minds assurance that it wasn't right…she was hurting.

He pulled away from her and created as much distance between them as he could on the tiny little couch. "What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Please." She begged him. "I'm tired of living in a passionless marriage, for once I just want to act and not think."

The words had barley left her mouth when she crawled across the couch to push herself on him again. He could only take so much…he was only a mere man. The second time he felt her lips on his and her tongue begging for access he couldn't deny her any longer. He opened his mouth and felt her warm tongue tangle with his before it moved again to dance across his lips.

He wrapped his arms tight around her moving her body on top of his. "God your incredible." He spoke, finally believing that she was there with him, touching him, kissing him the way he always dreamed of. It would be a lie to say he hadn't thought about her like that, she was a beautiful woman and he wasn't blind. Chris was certain that he had in fact loved her from the moment he saw the gorgeous Canadian.

Trish's hand's slid from around his neck down his body to pull his shirt up over his head. Placing butterfly kisses down his chest she smiled as he tangled his hands in her blonde locks. She moved her lips to his once more and moaned against his mouth as he moved his hands to her backside.

It was only a matter of time before his body couldn't stand it any longer. Chris smiled as he broke their kiss flipping her over to be beneath him. He took a deep breath before he trailed his hand down her side to reach the bottom of her shirt. When he made it there he pulled it up over her the way that she had just done to him. Stopping for a moment he looked at her soaking in the picture of a half naked Trish on his chesterfield. "Breath taking." He whispered reaching around her to unclasp her bra.

She rose off the sofa to meet him, her body yearning for every simple touch. "Chris." She moaned, relishing the feeling of his course hand on her breast. He leaned in and took one in his mouth rolling the sensitive flesh between his lips. Her back arched and Trish didn't know how much more torture she could stand. Chris's hand moved to her pants, his hand slipping inside them. His fingertips grazed her panties and she could feel him began to move soft circles over her sensitive flesh.

Bucking against him she felt her body climb closer and closer to bliss, writhing beneath him she didn't know how much longer she could hold out. "Chris." She moaned again, her body relaxing beneath him. Every time she said his name it sounded sweeter and sweeter to him. Reaching up she grabbed his pants by the waistband and began to fumble with the belt and then the top button before she successfully unfastened him. "I need you." She whispered, pulling him by the hair so her lips could brush his ear.

He trailed a hand down her leg and back up again before he could bring himself to unclothe her further. He wanted her and his body wasn't telling him any different, but he knew the sooner that her pants were gone the sooner it would all be over. He rolled them off of her hips slowly and admired the matching black underwear beneath them. She was a goddess and he couldn't believe that he was hovering over her right now.

Trish couldn't help but feel impatient and was quick to rid him of his remaining covering, rolling his boxers down and around his toned legs she knew that she couldn't hold out any longer. "Now." She whispered kissing him again on his hot mouth.

Obeying her Chris reached for her toned leg, running his hands up and down the smoothness before he placed it on his shoulder. He repeated his actions with the other and with one swift push he entered the blonde before him. Moaning himself he didn't think things could get any better, feeling her warmth engulf him he thought that he would crash over the edge already.

She arched her head back in ecstasy and began to roll her hips in delight. Chris made her feel like nothing else mattered, that right now it was just the two of them in the whole world…as one. Placing a hand on either side of her head Chris grabbed the arm of the sofa for support. He began to move slowly to match her already quickening pace. He could feel her heartbeat on his skin and her breath becoming ragged. Looking down at her and the slight glisten of sweat on her body he knew that she wasn't far off. His tempo quickened and he could feel her walls tighten around him. He thrust into her a few more times and released himself before he exited the beauty. Rolling over so that she was on top of him Trish placed her head on his chest and let the sound of his slowing heart rate ease her into sleep.

When Trish woke up it was to a constant ringing, her mind becoming alert realised it was her cell phone. She was stuck to something and she opened her eyes to find that she was completely naked and she remembered exactly where she was. She quietly and carefully as she could pulled herself off of Chris who was still fast asleep. Searching franticly she finally found her cell phone. "Hello?" She whispered cupping the receiver in her hand.

"Hey baby." The voice said. Ron…Trish's heart sank deep into her chest. She looked over her shoulder back to Chris sleeping on the sofa. "Baby you still there?" Ron questioned.

"Ya I'm still here." She spoke, unable to wrap her head around what she had done.

"I'm coming home early, I can't wait to see you." He continued.

"Early?" She asked him, hoping that he couldn't detect the worry in her voice. "When?"

"You sound concerned." He told her. "You're home aren't you?"

Trish tried her best to mask the fear in her words. "Of course I'm home silly." She said putting on the best chipper voice that she could. "I'll see you soon babe, bye." And with that she hung up the phone before he could say the dreaded 'I love you.' She began another frantic search…this time for all of her garments, the first thing she found was her bra strewn across a lampshade. She slipped it on and continued to scope out last nights clothing. Next she found her shirt hiding behind the sofa and then her pants flung across the room on a bookshelf. Hauling her t-shirt over her head she noticed that she had yet to find her panties.

She looked high, praying they hadn't landing on the ceiling fan and then she looked low…crawling on her hands and knees to search beneath the side table and sofa. When she didn't find it there she thought she was going to have to give up but while making her way back to her feet she spotted them. Chris, naked, sprawled across the coach was lying on her underwear. "Shit." She cursed and moved to his side attempting to pull them from beneath him without waking him.

They we're stuck, and not just a little stuck they were wedged beneath him like a fly under a brick. She pulled and pulled, finally out of frustration she gave them one swift tug…freeing the panties but waking the Jericho.

"Trish?" He questioned rubbing the sleep from his eyes to see what was going on. "Is that you?"

She didn't answer him, she didn't want to. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place, much like her underwear was. Trish didn't want to hurt Chris by leaving and saying nothing yet she couldn't risk staying and hurting her husband. She also felt that maybe she was being selfish, she didn't want to have to face Chris either. She felt dirty, and she felt disgusting…she felt like all the things that Jericho called Stephanie on TV year's prior. She had betrayed her husband, she was angry with the man for something that he couldn't even control. She was a monster. Even if she didn't feel the things that Ron did for her, so what? Not being in love with someone isn't a good enough reason to stomp all over your vows.

Grabbing her cell again Trish turned to go. "Trish…" Chris called. "Where are you?"

Fuck, Trish thought. He had woken up. "I'm sorry Chris I can't do this." She yelled running out the door before he had a chance to chase her. She couldn't face him; Trish had just shared a night of un-bridled passion with a man that wasn't her husband. She had to look past the fact that she felt more for Chris in a simple touch then she had in years of being with Ron. But she had to let that go, she had to look forward, not back and pretend that last night never happened.

Two months passed and Trish had stuck to the promise she made to herself that night. She tried to pretend that it never happened…she didn't contact Chris and as much as it hurt her he didn't try and contact her. She knew she hurt him, and she didn't blame him if he pulled a Matt Hardy and ran over pictures of her. Things with her and Ron stayed the same…he never found out and Trish went on pretending that she was ok without a child of their own. Ron even had the adoption papers drawn up…If only she could keep food down long enough to go sign them.

Trish felt another lump in her throat and jumped out of bed to go to the bathroom. She had been sick for weeks and she didn't think she would ever get better. The phone ringing in the background rushed her and when she felt she had the last of her guts in the toilet she ran to answer it. "Hello?" She asked wiping the small drop of vomit from her chin.

"Mrs. Stratus?" The voice asked.

"Speaking." She said taking a seat on the edge of the bed and twirling the phone cord with her fingers.

"Your tests are in…"

"And?" Trish asked. "What's wrong with me?"

"Congratulations your pregnant!" The woman echoed through the phone.

Trish dropped the receiver from her hands. She was having a baby…she instantly thought back to the old saying, "be careful what you wish for". God had answered her prayers all right; she was going to have a child of her own. But she knew that this baby did not belong to her husband. "Chris Jericho." She said out loud, completely shocked. How was she going to tell Ron that she was going to have a baby…with her best friend?


End file.
